tokiohotelwonderlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Nahestehende Personen zur Band
D a v i d J o s t ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ zur passenden Einzelseite dieser Person Simone Charlotte Kaulitz Trümper zur Einzelseite innerhalb diesen Wikis, über die Galerie Carpediem sie war eine freiberufliche Schneiderin, Künstlerin und Malerin, wurde übrigens im Jahre 1969 geboren Jörg Wieger ist der eigentliche Vater der Kaulitz-Brüder und er war LKW-Fahrer die Trennung zwischen ihm und Simone war als 1996 die ein-eiigen Zwillinge 7 Jahre alt waren ...Bill und Tom verblieben bei Simone in Magdeburg, hingegen Jörg blieb in Sachsen (Deutschland) und kurze Zeit später fand der Umzug nach Hannover (Deutschland) statt, dort wurde dann für ca. 7 Jahre gewohnt. G o r d o n T r ü m p e r er ist der Stief-Vater von den Kaulitz-Zwillingen und er hatte ein Renault-Clio Modell, ist der Bassist der Punk-Rockband namens "Fatun" & der Leiter der Musikschule Rock'Scool in Magdeburg, übrigens förderte er die ein-eiigen Kaulitz-Brüder auch musikalisch. zuletzt-erwähntes Bild wäre auf tokiohotelforum.motionforum.net und ein weiteres Bild von ihm auf tokio-hotel-love.de.tl findbar. 1997 (als die Kaulitz-Brüder 8 Jahre waren) zogen er und die Kaulitz-Familie von Magdeburg in ein kleines Dorf nach Loitsche & Details zur Hochzeit wären nun an der passenden Einzelseite notert • am Venediger Strand wurde Gordon übrigens "Richy (oder "Richie"?) Sambuca" genannt er lebt/e in Los Angeles (Kalifornien). J ö r g Wieger Simone bekam das Sorgerecht für Bill und Tom, da Jörg nie schriftlich verheiratet waren und der 24.12.2009 war der letzte gemeinsame Abend mit ihm und seinen Zwillingssöhnen - sie besuchten ihn und tranken Freixenet- Sekt und rauchten Zigaretten. er berichte im Interview gegenüber 'BILD' ebenso, dass sich Bill zu Fasching gerne Kleider angezogen hatte, als auch dass er sich als Pippi Langstrumpf mit Zöpfen verkleidet hatte. auch als Bill 2008 die Zyste am Kehlkopf hatte, machte sich Jörg ziemliche Sorgen - wäre am 16.04.2012 berichtet. aufgrund eines Interviews / Beitrages in der deutschen Boulevardzeitung 'BILD', wirkte es ihm gesetzlich untersagt, öffentlich über seine Kinder zu sprechen. manche Fan-Seiten erwähnen Jörg mit dem Nachname 'Sander' und hingegen andere notieren 'Sandler', andere erwähnen bloss seine Initialien 'S.' oder 'W.' 2003 in Hamburg, Deutschland - Devilish mit Jörg auf tokiohotel-abys-gallery.blogspot.co.at von Vivitkp P e t e r H o f f m a n n ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ zur passenden Einzelseite dieser Person I g o r D o l g a t s c h e w er ist einer von Georg's besten Kumpels. er spricht gut russisch, ist im Jahre 1983 geboren und in diesen Filmen wirkte er übrigens mit 2006 als "Andrej" beim Film "Beautiful B**ch" (von M.-T. Krieger) 2003 als jungen Mann beim Kurzfilm "Herbst" (von Markus Ulbricht, rolmade filmcompany) als "Hans" beim Film "Frau Fährt, Mann Schläft" (von Rudolf Thomé, Moanafilm) 2006 als "Ricky" beim Film "Leo - Ein Fast Perfekter Typ" (von Th. Piepenbring) 2005 als "Silvio" beim Film "Schloss Einstein" 2003 als "Frank" beim Film "Kalle Kocht" (von Uli Baumann, Westdeutsche Universum Film) 2002 als "Tim" beim Film "Für Alle Fälle Stefanie" (von Michael Knof, Novafilm) als Jugendlicher beim Film "Wolff´s Revier" (von Nostrofilm) als "Christian Borowski" beim Film "Alphateam - Zurück Von Den Toten" (von Norbert Schulze, multimedia) als Junge beim Film "Müde Krieger" (von Janusfilm) als "Andrè" beim Film "Dr. Sommerfeld - Neues Vom Bülowbogen" (von diverse, nfp) beim "Theater der Landeshauptstadt Magdeburg" 2001 als "Paris" beim Theater-Stück "Faust II" (von H. Palitsch) 2000 / 2001 als "Dan" beim Musical "Christal Palace" (von Manfred Repp, Choreo. Tom Fletcher) 2000 als "Andres" beim Theater-Stück "Droge Marie Woyceck Nach G. Büchner" (von Christian Friedel) L i a L a n g e in über 18 Stunden kreierte gemeinsam mit der Unterstützung ihrer Tochter Sarah, die 4-stöckige mit handgefertigten Rosen und Perlen dekorierte, als auch die mit Füllungen je Etage aus Schokolade, Milchcreme, Frucht und Kokos bestehende Hochzeitstorte für Gustav. die Feier fand im Umland des Schwielowsees bei Potsdam statt und erwähnte Torte wurde in Lia's Zuckerwerkstatt mit dem Name "La Torta" (Wilhelm-Loewe-Strasse 41, Calbe, Saale, Deutschland) hergestellt. Details der Torte gäbe es ürbigens auf der Seite volksstimme.de nachlesbar. auch wäre dort ein Bild besagter Torte gezeigt, welches den Skalierbereich von 472×354px bis 505×378px als Grösse der Grafik hätte. Lia's Beginn der liebevollen Dekorationen, Torten, und anderen Kunstwerken war ursprünglich der 11.11.2011 um 11:11 und ist beim Link der Webseite "magdeburg.ihk.de" als PDF-Dokument mit einer Grösse von ca. 0,16kB näher beschrieben. A n d r e a s G ü h n e er ist der beste Kumpel von den Kaulitz-Zwillingen. er wurde am 07.07.1990 geboren, hat/te ein Intim-Piercing und ein Tattoo, mag Rock-Musik, besuchte mal eine Uni, spielte Bass, ist oder war Web-Designer, wollte mal nach Venezuela und studierte mal Jura / Rechtswissenschaft, brach dies jedoch ab und wandte sich hingegen dem Design im "The Design Institute" (Hamburg, Deutschland) zu. sein ursprünglicher Name wäre Andrew Brawl • er wäre jedoch auch zB Andreas Braun genannt. seine Lieblingsband ist "die Ärzte" und selbst spricht er deutsch, englisch und französisch ...mag hingegen jedoch Sport nicht. er chattete mal mit Bill über Skype und hatte mal den Spitzname "Flowerkiler". er liest zwar Fan-Briefe die an ihn adressiert sind, jedoch fehle ihm die Zeit, diese dann auch zu beantworten. ein Fan einer Band hatte übrigens mal sein Handy "geliehen", brachte es dann jedoch nicht so ganz der Person retour. P a u l P i t z ist Ur-Opa der Kaulitz-Zwillinge und er wurde mindestens 100 Jahre alt. Details hatte ich u.A wie auch den Name der Person vom Beitrag auf thmalaysianfans.blogspot.co.at (als übersetzender User wurde das Twitter-Profil "THEurope" und als ursprüngliche Quelle der Information "volksstimme.de" als Seite erwähnt, wobei beide Links nicht mehr verfügbar wären) & dieser Beitrag wäre vom 15.12.2010 und als Bilder gäbe es auf selbiger Seite übrigens diese 2 Fotos verfügbar: Bild_1 • Bild_2 (mit selbigen Bild auf kaulitzandthegs.blogg.se und vom Datum am 23.12.2006 um 17:27) der Text unterhalb ist mit einem Übersetzungsprogramm für zwei Seiten über Paul's 100. Geburtstag in eigene Worte hier notiert (auf je diesen Seiten thsupportersteam.blogspot.co.at und thentertainment.blogspot.com wurden ähnliche Details erwähnt, wobei der User Christina als Beitragserstellerin genannt ist) das Bild (wie eins des oben-erwähnten) wäre hier jedoch nur als downloadbares Bild vorhanden Paul Pitz wurde am 13.12.1910 geboren und er traf bereits den Kaiser, den Premierminister und den Kanzler & im Ortsteil Samswegen (mit 1877 EinwohnerInnen als Statistik/Messung des 31.12.2007, in Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) verbrachte er seine ersteren Jahre, dann wuchs er zusammen mit seinem Vater in Diesdorf-Südeichsfeld (Thüringen, Deutschland) auf im Jahre 1936 heiratete er Charlotte, welche 59 Jahre bei ihm blieb und ihm auch 2 Töchter gebar, jedoch starb Charlotte dann im Jahre 1995 (neben erwähnten 2 Töchtern, gab es dann übrigens von diesen noch 2 weitere Enkelkinder und 3 Ur-Enkelkinder an Paul) am 13.12.2010 waren auch seine Tochter Ingelore Kaulitz (ist übrigens auf zuvor-notierten 'Bild_1' zu sehen), seine Enkelin Doreen (oder Doora?) Kaulitz und sein Ur-Enkel William Kaulitz (11 Jahre, im Jahre 1999 geboren) beim Geburtstagstisch in der Seniorenresidenz "Hansa Park" (Hansa Park 3, Magdeburg, Deutschland) nachmittags gratulierten die Zwillingsbrüder Bill und Tom (je 21 Jahre) ihrem Ur-Opa Paul, als sie ihn aus Tokyo (Japan) über Telefon angerufen hatten, die Zwillinge befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt übrigens zum ersten Mal in dieser Stadt (Paul ist sehr stolz auf Bill und Tom, ergänzte er weiters noch an selbigen Tag und auch feierte er an diesem Tag seinen Geburtstag mit seiner Tochter und dem Bürgermeister, Rüdiger Koch) & die Kaulitz-Brüder lebten übrigens zu diesem Zeitpunkt ursprünglich mit Simone in L.A. während bei der offiziellen Gratulation im Rathaus Rüdiger Koch deutlich erwähnte, dass er ursprünglich Lutz Trümper anzutreffen erwartet hatte, jedoch auch erwähnte er, dass Montage meist mit wichtigen Terminen verplant wären - einer der Trümper-Familie bei sich zu haben, wäre Paul's Wunsch, wobei Enkelin Simone sich bei ihm befand und sie immerhin Gordon Trümper heiratete und somit letzterer Name nun doch beinhaltend war Paul berichtet auch dass Magdeburg zu diesem Zeitpunkt einer der bekanntesten Weltstars (Bill und Tom) "geerbt" habe und als er jung war, war er ein Hochbegabter, als auch ein Taubenzüchter, Boxer, Radfahrer (Biker?) und Fahrer (vermute auf Autos oder Rennwagen bezogen?) Paul's Ausdauer als auch seine stählerne Überzeugung ist ebenso an einem seiner Beine zu erkennen, denn während des zweiten W.-Kriegs bekam er eine Splittergranate ab, wobei ärztliches Personal versuchten sein Bein zu aputieren, jedoch Paul bestand darauf den Granatspitter eigenhändig zu entfernen, als auch sich eine Schiene an sein Bein zu legen (immerhin konnte er seinen Körper überzeugen, dass er das Gehen dennoch weiterhin schaffte) und Ingelore beschrieb daraufhin ihren Vater Paul als "robust und athletisch", als auch lächselte sie dankbar D a v e R o t h ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ sein discogs-Profil & seine Webseite: dave-roth.com er ist Produzent und Songwriter, er unterstützte Stars wie Adam Lambert, Chris Norman, Madeline Juno, Melanie C., Patrick Nuo und noch viele andere. im Jahre 2010 wurde er zum deutschen besten Songwriter im Bereich "Rock / Pop" genannt und bei Marken unterstützte er mit Werbung für u.A Verizon, Veltins, BMW, Gelbe Seiten Mercedes Benz und Filme wie "Fack Ju Göhte", "Prom Night", "Pompeii", "Alice im Wunderland", "Dschungelkind" beinhalten auch Songs von ihm. weitere Personen Tom Kaulitz hat/te eine Tante, denn seine erste CD war von "Pur" und die hörte er manchmal in ihrem Auto im Jahre 1995 Charlotte und Paul Pitz (am 13.12.1910 geboren) heirateten im Jahre 1936, starb im Jahre 1995, gebar ihm jedoch zuvor noch 2 Töchter, 2 weitere Enkelkinder und 3 Ur-Enkelkinder Ingelore Kaulitz ist eine von zwei Paul Pitz's Töchter, u.A. wäre sie auch am 13.12.2010 beim 100-jährigen Geburtstag notiert: Bild_1 Doreen (oder Doora?) Kaulitz ist eine von zwei Paul Pitz's Enkelkinder William Kaulitz (im Jahre 1999 geboren?) ist einer von drei Paul Pitz's Ur-Enkelkinder Ursula ist Oma der Kaulitz-Zwilligen und ist mindestens 58 Jahre. (das Bild wurde übrigens auf der Seite http://my-tokio-hotel-page.de.tl gefunden) & Minute 1:40 - 1:45 bei Video_1 des 15.04.2019 notiert, dass Ursula und Simone manchmal von Bill besucht wären Herbert ist Ur-Grossvater der Kaulitz-Jungs und er wäre mindestens 94 Jahre (Ursula wäre in selbigen Jahr übrigens 58) Wolfgang R. ist Bill und Tom's Stief-Opa/Grossvater, dieser wäre ca. 58 Jahre u.A. als Mitte bis Ende August 2006, Beiträge über ihn und seine Ehefrau Margita R. (auch über die Umgebung eines Reihenhauses in Magdeburg) berichten Franziska ist 5 (oder 8?) Jahre jünger als Gustav und sie ist seine Schwester. Linda ist Gustav's Frau. Natalie Franz ist Friseurin, Maskenbildnerin, Make-Up Artist, als auch eine Freundin der Band-Mitglieder. ein Bild von ihr - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ Gerüchte meinen, sie wäre verheiratet und hätte ein Kind. auch gäbe es auf bild.de einen Beitrag über sie und Bill, verfasst von "K. Ludwig u. P. Driese" ihr instagram-Profil und auch gäbe es auf journelles.de einen Beitrag wie Natalie zu ihrer Karriere als "Hair & Make-up Artist" und über ihre Umsetzung der "Magicstripes", der Beitrag auf erwähnter Seite ist übrigens von Alexa und Natalie's Webseite wäre nataliefranz.com Shiro Gutzie ist mit den Kaulitz-Zwillingen befreundet und leb(t)e in Los Angeles (Kalifornien). Shay Todd ist mit den Kaulitz-Zwillingen befreundet und leb(t)e in Los Angeles (Kalifornien). Benjamin Ebel ist internationaler Relationsmanager der Band und manche Fans vermuten, er würde auch die sozialen Netzwerke der Band verwalten. ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ "De-Code LTD" klingt mysteriös und soll für die Kommunikation zwischen der Band und den Fans auf Twitter sein - die Bedeutung des Namens / der Abkürzung, als auch nähere Details wirken allgemein bisher (noch) unbekannt - Gerüchte ergänzen jedoch, es wäre vlt Shiro Gutzie oder Benjamin Ebel oder Andrew Brawl auf 'twitter' und als Webseite & innerhalb dieses Wikis weitere Seiten der Fans, als auch der offiziellen social-media Profile der Band & des Teams. Patrick Benzner ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist u.A Song-Komponist der TH-Band. Details über Aksel Rihter und weitere Personen wären noch ergänzt in Planung als Name notiert findbar u.A. auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ Silke Grän ein Bild von ihr - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist die Assistentin im Management. Dunja Pechner ein Bild von ihr - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist die Promotion-Managerin. Jutta Landkotsch ein Bild von ihr - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist für die Hauptzuständige Person für Speisen bei Events zuständig. Astrid Landkotsch ist als weitere Person u.A. auch für Speisen bei Events zuständig. Sebastian Steffens ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist Kameramann und Fotograf. Dennis Kortuemm ein Bild von ihm - auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz - veröffentlicht von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ ist beim Personalmanagement, als auch Unterstützer / die Ansprechperson für die Kaulitz-Zwillinge. The Production Office organisiert Details für die Touren und Konzerte. Chris Vaughan ist der Tour-Direktor. Phil Broad ist der Produktionsmanager. Mark Berryman ist der Bühnen-Manager. Kleo Tuemmler ist die Co-Ordinatorin für Produktionen. Zoe Buttling ist die Produktionsassistentin. Keely Myers regelt die Finanzen. Misty Buckley ist die Show-Designerin. Thomas Tiesler ist der Bass-Techniker. Jochen Hornung & Norman Hoermann sind die Gitarren-Techniker. Tammo Tiesler ist Schlagzeug-Techniker. Seb Zimmermann & Michael Winzer & Allan Falconer & Bernd Reinhold Risau sind beim Team als "Chef" gelistet. Natasha de Sapayo ist "Supervisor" des Garderobenbereiches / der Kleidungsauswahl. Jaki Hildisch ist der Tour-Manager. Kriegbaum & Klöcker sind die Security's. Sebastian Böhm war Bill's ex-Makeup-Stylist, jedoch Kontakt zum Sänger der Band besteht seither keiner mehr (aufgrund von Regelungen vom Management) erwähnt der Beitrag vom 29.01.2013 um 19:35 auf der Seite "schweizmagazin.ch" die Zuständigkeit einiger dieser Personen wäre je auf tomik-kaulitz-th.blog.cz von ☆★Katka DJKaulitz★☆ zusammengefasst in englischer Sprache notiert und zB als Produzenten-Team / dem Team der Regisseure wurde David Jost & Patrick Benzner & Dave Roth & Peter Hoffmann auf dieser Seite erwähnt